To Share or Not to Share/Transcript
Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures Season 1, Episode 1 "To Share or Not or Share" episode begins in the castle of Empress Kai-Lan and Emperor Rintoo. Rintoo and Prince Hoho are playing in the royal playroom, that is located near the end of the second floor. and Hoho laugh Hoho: Rintoo, where are you? Rintoo: You'll never find me. Hoho: Let's hope I will. laughing scene cuts to the cupboard, where Rintoo is seen opening the door half way, but Hoho hears him and opens the door on him. Hoho: laughs I found you! Rintoo: Okay, you caught me, but next time I'll find a better hiding place and this time, you won't be able to find me. and Hoho both laugh Rintoo: Hey, let's see what's on TV. Hoho: Good idea, Rintoo. head to the den, where they sit down and turn on the TV. TV Announcer: Hey kids, are you looking for a fun and awesome experience? Then you need to get the all-new state-of-the-art robo buddy. Rintoo and Hoho: Wow. TV Announcer: It's cool and approved. It'll be your new go around buddy. You get to play with him, make you laugh and best of all, you get to name him. Rintoo: Awesome! TV Announcer: So get your new Robo Buddy today at a toy store near you. Hoho: Dude, we have to get that Robo Buddy. Rintoo: Yeah, I think we should. But I wonder how much it cost? Hoho: Yeah, that is a good idea. Maybe we should go over there and see for ourselves. two set out to the toy store to see how much the toy cost. Hoho: Let's see. It's $5.00. Um, how much do we have? Rintoo: Let's see. $3.75. Hoho: Then that means that we need $1.25 until we can buy it. Rintoo: Great. I hope we have some loose change around the castle. two went back to the castle to see if there is loose change around. The scene then moves to Rintoo's room, where they see how much they got. Rintoo: All right, let's see how much money we have. Hoho: Good idea. Let's see, I have found $.25 in the couch and in the playroom. Rintoo: All I have is $0.15. Hmm, we're gonna need more that. Hey, Hoho, do you have a way we're going to make another $3.25? Hoho: I don't know. Perhaps we can think it over lunch. All this money finding is making hungry. Rintoo: Yeah, me too. scene cuts to the castle's kitchen, where Rintoo and Hoho are eating their lunch and thinking about how they're going to make $3.25 so that they can buy the toy. Hoho: Okay, what do we have so far? Rintoo: Well, we could sell some cookies and make them $.25 for every person who buys some. Hoho: We could do that or we could wash cars. and Kai-Lan walk in. Kai-Lan: Hey guys. What are you doing? Rintoo: You guys will never believe this. We saw this commercial for a Robo Buddy. He can do everything for you. And you get to have fun with him. It's the most awesome toy ever invented. Tolee: That does sound like fun. Hoho: And guess what, we're going you guys play with it too. Kai-Lan and Tolee: Wow. Rintoo: But the only problem is, we don't have enough money to buy it. Tolee: That won't be a problem. We could help you get the money you guys need. Rintoo: Thanks. four of them starts coming up with ways to get money for the Robo Buddy. They then come up with baking cookies for their bake sale. The scene cuts to the outside of the castle, where they have a sign that says "Cookies for 25 cents" Stompy: Wow, cookies. I'll take three of them. Lulu: Me too. Kai-Lan: Okay. That'll be $.25. and Lulu pull out a quarter from their pockets Rintoo: Thanks. Hoho: Wow, 50 cents. $2.75 more and we can buy.... Rintoo and Hoho: The Robo Buddy! laughs Yoshi: Hey, guys. All: Yoshi! Tolee: what brings you around here? Yoshi: I just heard that you guys are gonna buy a Robo Buddy, and I just wanna know if you guys would come with me and the Monkey King to Xix Xin's house. Kai-Lan: We'd like to come, and we can bring our new toy along with us. Yoshi: Cool, see you there. Hoho: I can't wait to get our Robo Buddy. Rintoo: Then let's keep selling cookies! Tolee: You've said it. time, several people come to the cookie stand, buying cookies. The scene switches over to Rintoo and Hoho counting the money they earned. Rintoo: Wow, look at how much money we made. Hoho: And thanks to that cookie sale, we earned $6.50, which means.... Rintoo and Hoho: We can finally buy the Robo Buddy. We can't wait. two rush to the toy store and got their Robo Buddy. Rintoo: At last, the Robo Buddy of our dreams. Hoho: I can't believe it. And it's looking at the way we're staring at it. boys pick it up and head straight for the cash register Toy Store Manager; Okay, that's $5.00. hands the toy store cashier the money, and recieves $1.50 back. Toy Store Manager: Have fun. Rintoo and Hoho: We will. at the castle, the boys admire their new toy. Rintoo: Wow, look how awesome it is. Hoho: It does look awesome. Hey, let's turn it on. activates the Robo Buddy. Robo Buddy: Hello, friend. Let's play. Rintoo and Hoho: laughs Hoho: Wow, this toy is funny. Hey, Robo Buddy, do a silly dance. Robo Buddy does a very silly dance, in which he does a sommersault and makes funny faces. Rintoo and Hoho: laughs Rintoo: Awesome! Hoho: Wow, this thing can do what we tell it to do. Rintoo: I know, right. Hey, which one of us should play with him first? Hoho: I think it's my turn. I can tell all of our secrets to him, and he'll never tell anyone. Rintoo: I don't think that that will be very fun. Besides, I have an even better idea on how to play with him. Hoho: What's that? Rintoo: I'm gonna give him a list of plans on how we can play with him, and that'll be fun than telling a bunch of boring secrets. Hoho: Boring secrets?! The secrets I'm gonna tell him will be fun and exciting. Rintoo: Exciting?! What about your secret crush for monsters. Hoho: For your information, Rintoo, I don't even like real monsters, I like the cuddly monster bears. Rintoo: Really, because I thought it was. Hoho: What?! What about your secret crush on Kai-Lan? Rintoo: Your's is a love for Yoshi. Hoho: Aliens. Rintoo: We are not telling this robot our secrets. If you do, everyone will think that we're just using this robot as a service for our most embarrasing secrets. Now, I'm taking this robot to my room, where I will reminiscent the likeliness of our new toy. Hoho: Oh no, you're not telling our new toy a bunch of secrets. Rintoo: Why not?! Hoho: 'Cause if you do, then I'll, I'll, I'll....I'll take it from you! Rintoo: Get back here! and Hoho chase each other around the palace. In some locations, both of them take the toy from each other, making them very suspicious. Tolee: Hi, Hoho. Um, Hoho, Rintoo, can I ask you a question? walks in and sees Rintoo and Hoho running around with the Robo Buddy. Yoshi: Huh, this is weird. Kai-Lan, do you know what's going on with Rintoo and Hoho? Kai-Lan: I have no idea. But whatever it is, I'm sure it's not anything stupid. two walk out and are still chasing each other. They stop at the park, where they attack each other. Hoho: It's my turn! Rintoo: No, it's my turn! Hoho: No, it isn't! Rintoo: Yes, it is! Hoho: I don't know who you are, Rintoo, but I'll tell you one thing, if you don't let go of this robot right now, I'm not gonna be your friend anymore. Rintoo; Same here! Kai-Lan: Stop, both of you. two stop fighting and lay eyes on Kai-Lan and Tolee. Kai-Lan: Now tell me, what's gotten into you two? and Hoho talk over each other, explaining their story on how they fought over the Robo Buddy. Kai-Lan: Okay, that's enough. Now, why don't you two talk slowly and explain your story. Hoho, you're the youngest, so you go first. Hoho: Okay, I wanted to use the Robo Buddy to make plans to play with it, but Rintoo wouldn't let me. Rintoo: Only because that's too boring. Hoho: Um, I believe that I'm telling this story here, so why don't you keep your mouth shut. Tolee: Hoho. Rintoo: Why, you little..... grabs Hoho by the neck and strangles him. Kai-Lan: Rintoo, stop! Okay, since this seems very eligible to you, why don't you tell your side of the story. Rintoo: Thank you, Kai-Lan. What I planned to do with the Robo Buddy was tell him a bunch of our secrets, but Hoho thinks they're too stupid and embarrasing, and if anyone found out, they're gonna think that we're using this thing for our secret holder. Hoho: That's because they are stupid. Rintoo: Oh, shut up, Hoho. You've told your story, and now it's my turn. Hoho: Oh, you are so twisted, you, you, toy stealer. Rintoo: Toy stealer?! You're just a secretionist. Rintoo: Why, you little..! and Hoho start attacking each other again. As this happens, people stop and watch as this horrible fight continues. Man: Hey, animal fight. Cool. Tolee: No, not cool, get out of here, all of you! people listen to Tolee and leave the park. Kai-Lan: Rintoo, Hoho, stop! two stop fighting. Kai-Lan: Now, you guys can man up and solve this problem together. Now, Rintoo, I understand that you and Hoho want to share your new toy, but fighting is never the answer. Why don't you guys make up and work together and solve this. Tolee: Hey, that's not a bad idea, Kai-Lan. Maybe they can take some time and play with it together. Rintoo: Awesome idea, Tolee. Hoho: Yeah, I can't believe we've been fighting over a toy that became the center of our attention. Rintoo, I'm sorry that I started all this. Rintoo: That's okay. And I'm sorry that I threatened you. Oh, and for strangling you. So what do say, pal, friends? Hoho: Friends. two hug and make up. Kai-Lan: I love a happy ending. Tolee: Hey, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Yoshi's and play. Kai-Lan: Super idea, Tolee. laughs and heads off to Yoshi's house for their playdate. End of episode. Copyright © 2012 Sony Pictures Television, Inc. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Transcripts Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Season One Transcripts